


Mllaya Monya

by Imagine_The_Fandoms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And More Fluff, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Pair Skate, i forget all their names, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_The_Fandoms/pseuds/Imagine_The_Fandoms
Summary: Who would've thought the world's most eligible bachelor would end up in Yuuri's hometown? Yet here he was, requesting a pair skate for the next competition. It's kind of AU, you'll see.





	1. Diamonds on Ice

Victor lay sprawled on the couch, listlessly combing his fingers through Makkachin's hair. The dog let out a whine of contentment and flicked its ears. The figure skater sighed. Maybe he should retire, each year was been the same. Skate, win a medal, change the routine, repeat. It was getting quite boring.

Next to him, his phone buzzed and a quick glance told him that Christophe had sent him a text, saying "You've got to see this" _,_ followed by what looked like a link. Victor chuckled and tapped the attachment anyway, thinking for sure it was another one of those cat videos that the blonde would send every so often. Much to his surprise, it was a video of an ice-skater.

With a jolt, he realized that it was one of the competitors. _What was his name? Yukio...Yuka...Yuuri!_ Yes, that was it. Katsuki Yuuri, he had placed last at the Grand Prix this year. Then why did Chris take the time to send his to him? He played the clip and immediately recognized the intro to "Stay Close To Me"

 _No way..._ he thought, his eyes widening as the figure on the screen began to skate. _Is he going to-_

Victor watched, enamoured as Yuuri replicated his routine perfectly, landing the quads without a hesitation or stumble. The blades caught the light of the rink and glinted as he flew across the ice, sparkling like diamonds. The Russian caught his breath as Yuuri got closer to his signature move. His heart beat faster in anticipation and he gasped, his hand jumping to his mouth when he saw that the raven haired man had landed the quadruple flip. 

He set the phone down, his hands trembling slightly. There was no denying it, Katsuki was an extremely talented skater, he may even go on to be one of the best. So what happened at the Grand Prix? The answer came to him as soon as the question was half formed. _Of course. Nerves._ He really shouldn't dwell on the past and yet, why was this man captivating him so much? A smile formed on his face. _This was it, one last hurrah before he went out._

"Yakov?" he asked, holding the phone up to his ear. "I'm going to Japan"


	2. Angel on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that Hasetsu has some of the best hot springs in Japan.

A loud knocking at his door interrupted Yuuri's daydream of katsudon. "Yes! Yes! I hear you!" he yelled flinging the door open to admit Yuko. He stared at her before slamming the door and turning back to his room.

"Yuuri! Listen to me! You can't sulk around forever!" she yelled from outside. 

"Yes I can!"

"I'm giving you to the count of three to open this door. One..."

"That's not going to work-"

"Two..."

"Stop it what are you-"

"Three!" and with that, the door practically flew off it's hinges and Yuuri was dragged to the rink. Yuko shoved him out onto the ice. "Enough of your drama mister! You are going to skate, and you're going to do it well!"

The Japanese man sighed and looked down at his hands. "I don't have anything to skate for anymore. The Grand Prix is over, and there's no way in hell that I'm trying again" His friend had taken out her phone. 

"Oh yes you are. The next competition-oh!-it's going to be a pair skate" Yuuri stared at her blankly.

"Wouldn't that require... oh I don't know... SOMEONE TO SKATE WITH?!" he shrieked, throwing out his hands. Yukko opened and closed her mouth a few times but just as she was about to say something, the door swung open and a man in a trench coat walked in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it sounded like you didn't have a partner for the competition this year?" came a voice.

Yuuri fell over.

That voice belonged to the one and only Victor Nikiforov, who was standing in the doorway of the ice rink with a cup of coffee in his hand. Yukko seemed to forget how to speak for a moment.

"V-Victor?! W-what are you doing here?" she squeaked, her face turning a vibrant shade of red. The Russian gave her a cheerful smile.

"I saw the video of Yuuri skating to 'Stay Close To Me', it was absolutely brilliant! Besides the point, I came to Hasetsu to ask if he wanted to be my skating partner for this year's competition"

The raven head, who had just regained his feet, fell over again. Victor tilted his head in confusion and walked over to the ice where the other man was tripping over his skates, offering his hand. "I would like you to be my skating partner this year, if that's ok?"

Yuuri managed to get his feet with Victor's help. "U-uh y-y-yeah. O-of course I'll skate with you" It was like a million lightbulbs lit up the Russian's face as he beamed at the younger skater. 

"Awesome! Oh this will be so much fun. When do you think we can get started?" Yuuri's head was still reeling.

"Uh, Monday? I've got a few things to do this weekend"

"Great" Victor turned to leave, as he got to the door he paused and turned called over his shoulder. "And you might want to do something about that gut of yours. You're not skating until you're back in shape"

* * *

Yuuri sat bolt upright in bed as his phone buzzed loudly. Though blurry eyes, he could just make out Phichit's caller ID pop up onscreen. His fingers fumbled for the green icon. 

"YUURI! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME EARLIER?!" his Thai friend roared at him through the phone. He winced and rubbed his ears.

"Calm down Phichit, I fell asleep after I got back from the rink"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT. WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS HOW YOU GOT VICTOR NIKIFOROV TO BE YOUR SKATING PARTNER FOR THE COMPETITION" _Oh yeah. So it wasn't a delusional dream after all._

_"_ I didn't do anything. Victor just showed up at the rink this morning and asked" he chuckled. "I nearly had a heart attack" Suddenly, the call disconnected. "Phichit?"

**Thai Fried Rice: R U SERIOUS? HE asked YOU?**

**Pork Cutlets: Yeah I was confused about that too. He said that he saw my performance of Stay Close To Me**

**Thai Fried Rice: NOWAYOMGVICTORSAWYOURPERFORMANCEOMGYUURI**

**Pork Cutlets: in English?**

**Thai Fried Rice: IMJUSTSOHAPPYFORYOUUUUU**

**Pork Cutlets: ...**

**Pork Cutlets: Thanks man :)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO UPDATED DAILY?!
> 
> ME!
> 
> WOOOOHOOOOO


	3. Partners In... Skating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so THAT's what it takes

Yuuri stood on the scale and held his breath as the screen flashed between numbers. _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon....YES!_ He stepped off and did a victory dance before realizing that he should have gotten to the rink five minutes ago. His forehead broke out in cold sweat as he slung his bag over his shoulder and tore out of the house ignoring the protests of the pedestrians that had to swerve to move out of his way. 

He flung the door open to the rink and placed his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry Victor!" he panted, trying to regain his composture. "But I met your weight requirement so I can skate now" The silver haired man turned around from his place on the rink.

"I knew you had it in you. Now come on, let's pick a song. I've been listening to a couple over the past few weeks, let me know if any of them interest you" Victor flicked through a few demos, although 'Stay Close To Me' wasn't one of them. Yuuri bobbed his head contentedly, mentally noting a few that had potential. "Now Yuuri, I've had my eye on an Eros routine for a while"

His mind came to a screeching halt. "Eros? As in sexual or romantic love?" he squeaked. Victor nodded.

"Yes that's it. What do you say?" Yuuri made a couple of noises he wasn't sure humans could make and tried to find a reason of why they should do an Agape routine instead.

"I like the idea, it's just-"

"Yes?"

"To perform an Eros routine, you need self-confidence, something I don't have" Victor went silent for a moment before turning back to him with the biggest puppy dog eyes in the history of mankind. Yuuri could feel his resolve crumbling into dust **(Mr. Stark I don't wanna go...ahaha...Too soon?)**

"Well I suppose it couldn't hurt to watch first" he sighed. Victor started up the music and grinned. It didn't surprise Yuuri to find out that Victor had already choreographed the piece. If that man wanted something, he was going to get it.

**-TIMESEKIP CUZ IM TIRED AND PLAY REHEARSAL IS A BITCH-**

Yuuri winced as he came to a stop. "Yes I know Victor" he said before the other could make a comment. "I know it seems stiff. I just don't know why!" The Russian fingered his chin thoughtfully.

"Yuko? Could you come here?" he called up to the bleachers, ignoring Yuuri. The woman pointed at herself as if to say 'who-me'. Victor nodded cheerfully and gestured for her to join him on the ice. "You've been watching Yuuri practice the routine for a while now, d'you think you could skate it with me real quick?" 

Yuko gulped nervously. "A-are you sure? M-me?" The Russian flapped a hand at her as she hesitantly took the starting position. 

"Of course. Don't worry too much about the jump, I just want Yuuri to see how the choreography works. It may help if he sees it from the outside" 

As soon as the pair started skating, Yuuri knew that it was how the skate was supposed to look. The first part of the routine was Eros, symbolising how two lovers started out, madly in love with each other, pleasure and ecstasy. As he watched, something flared in his chest, something that could only be described as jealously. 

The second half of the routine was Agape, which showed the transition from the excitement of the pair into something more intimate, something loving. A deep caring that lasted forever. Yuuri smoldered inside. It wasn't that he resented Yuko, it was just that he wanted Victor to himself, he would show the Russian that he was the only other one that he needed.

The routine ended with Victor holding Yuko around the waist, tilting her back slightly and her arms wrapped around his neck. The Japanese man let out a stiff round of applause and pushed himself onto the ice. "I think I get it now, please let me try one more time?"

The music started up and Yuuri forgot his awkwardness, he let the music move him, take him where he needed to go. He felt his body sway against Victor's, not working against him, but with him this time. _I'll show him. He wouldn't dare look away, not after all of this. Can't you hear it, Victor? This is what I've wanted for so long, I just couldn't find the words._

The routine ended and Yuuri grinned to himself. "Was that better?" he asked. The Russian smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"It was beautiful, mllya monya" he replied. 

"What does that mean?" Before he could ask anymore, Victor had pulled out a sharpie and popped the CD out of the stereo. 

"What should we call it?" Yuuri tapped his chin. They had made the song together, stitching little parts of other sounds into it until it became one, unique blend. Then, he had it. He picked up the marker and before he could chicken out, wrote the name on the CD. 

Victor took it from him and his heart squeezed. Yuuri scratched the back of his neck, his confidence ebbing away. "It's uh, because I really want to win that gold this year, and since we made the sound together..."

The Russian chuckled and slung his arm around the younger skater's shoulders. "Victuuri eh? I like it"

Victor packed up his skates, a million thoughts running through his head. _So that's what it takes? That's odd. When I skated with Yuuri, he was a completely different person. The thing is, whe_ _n I skate with someone, I don't feel anything for them..._

He aggressively ran a hand through his silver hair, trying to sort his heart out from his head.

_Then why does my heart feel like it's going to explode?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victory? Victuuri? Anyone get it? no?   
> I thought I was doing something clever....ish


	4. Phichit -and others- Get a Call From Victuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 4th competition btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Clear up time! I know that for a Grand Prix, it's not usually (if ever) a pair skate, I just added that because...well, you'll see. Two! I have NO idea where all the competitions were leading up to the Grand Prix Final, so if you know, fill it in. I'm also not the best with figure skating terms so if I fuck up plz don't hesitate to let me know. One more thing, I'll be spelling Japanese Yuri like "Yuuri" and Russian Yuri (or Yurio) like "Yuri" so you can tell who is who.
> 
>  
> 
> Part 2: Time skip has been a couple months btw, and if you can't already tell, Victor and Yuuri are totally head over heels for each other but they're both idiots and don't know how to word it.

Victor grinned delightedly as he dragged Yuuri around the town, pointing out the little things in shop windows, trying not to bump into pedestrians, and of course, chatting at 35 miles a minute. As they rounded a bend, someone yelled "Look! It's Victor Nikiforov!"

It was almost as if you could hear 50 heads snap around to look at the pair. Yuuri stumbled to a stop. "Uh Victor? What do we do?" The Russian looked around wildly for an escape as a few (hundred who are we kidding) fangirls tromped up the street. 

"Yuuri? Do you trust me?" he asked, taking both of the other's hands in his. The Japanese skater raised an eyebrow before his gazed flicked to the crowd and he decided that he was better off with Victor. 

"Uh yeah.."

"Good" And with that, he took Yuuri's face in his hands and kissed him. Time seemed to slow down. The mob screeched to a halt and the younger skater could feel his heart trying to jump out of his ribcage. He was actually kissing Victor, no one knew how to react to that, much less Yuuri himself. Before he had time to respond however, the other had pulled away and waved sheepishly.

"Hello ladies, I'm sure you're all interested, but you see, this is my boyfriend Yuuri Katsuki" He grabbed the brunette by the hand and ran down the street, taking an alleyway back to the hotel. Neither said anything until they got back to their room where Victor coughed to break the awkward silence. 

"So..uh, Yuuri about that-"

"Did you mean it?" came the soft voice. The Russian broke off and looked at the other skater who refused to meet his eyes. 

"Eh?"

"Did you mean it when you said that you weren't interested in them" Victor looked taken aback before sighing and scratching the back of his neck in defeat.

"Yeah. I-I really like you Yuuri. Since the day I saw you skate my routine" The younger skater gasped and looked up. "O-of course if you don't feel that way too..." he backpedaled hastily before the impact of a body running headlong into his chest rocked him back off his feet.

"Yes! I do!"

"I'm glad, mllaya monya"

"Me too, luboyv" Victor gasped and looked up at him. 

"You know what it means then?" Yuuri chuckled, sitting up.

"You kept calling me that so I decided to look it up. I didn't know if it was a gay thing or a European thing **(If you understand that reference, you are a god and my new best friend)** So I let it slide"

 "What am I going do to with you?"

"Hmm. Kiss me?"

Victor complied.

* * *

Phicit grinned as Yuuri's tired face popped up on the FaceTime call. "Hey! What's up man!" 

On the other end of the line, Yuuri yawned. "Not much, only that you WOKE ME UP AT 7 FUCKING O CLOCK IN THE MORNING WHAT THE HELL PHICHIT" The Thai giggled.

"Sorry! Anyway, I heard a rumor that you and Victor were dating and I was like, that can't be true! So I called to ask" Yuuri grunted and Victor walked towards the couch and handed his boyfriend a cup of tea before kissing him on the cheek and muttering a sleepy 'morning babe'.

A loud scuffling noise was heard as Phichit dropped his phone. The Russian looked on in amusement as the sound of someone hyperventilating came through the speakers, followed by a squeal loud enough to probably wake the neighbors. Yuuri smiled, his cheeks dusted pink as Phichit picked his phone up and stared at the couple. 

"Yesssssssssssssss! OMIGOSH YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTEEE!" he squealed. Victor laughed and ruffled his boyfriend's hair.

"Isn't he though?"

**\--Next Call--**

"Heeeeeey Yuuri-AHHH!" was the greeting that the couple got from Yuko and Takashi. The triplet's eyes bugged out of their heads. Yuuri was nursing a cup of tea, sitting in his boyfriend's lap, Victor's arms around his waist.

"No way-"

"Victor Nikiforov-"

"IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" The two skaters laughed at their reactions, Yuuri snuggled into the Russian's chest.

"Yes he is. What he sees in me though is a mystery" Victor thumped him over the head as Yuko and Takashi screamed at him for talking bad about himself through the phone. 

"Now. Why. Would. You. Say. Such. A. Thing?" muttered the Russian, peppering Yuuri's face with kisses to punctuate his words. 

"Hey! Vitya!" he giggled before slapping a hand to his mouth. "Oh um, sorry it just kind of slipped out" He let out a small shriek as Victor pulled him in possessively, resting his chin on top of the brunette's head. 

"You should call me that more often"

Takashi patted his wife's back as she blew her nose on her sleeve. "Oh they grow up so fast" 

**\---Last Call---**

"Hey mom! Oh Minako! You're here too?" The dance instructor snorted into a bottle of something that looked suspiciously like sake.

"Of course I'm here. You called didn't you? What did you want to talk us about?" Yuuri blushed. Minako's eyes widened behind screen and she shrieked happily. "YOU MET SOMEONE DIDN'T YOU?! SPILL" 

The figure skater twiddled his thumbs, trying to pull off a confident air. "You can ask 3 questions"

"Who is this person?"

"Minako..."

"Ay alright fine! He or she?"

"He" His friend whistled into her drink. His mom handed a few coins to his grandad. Yuuri put a hand to his chest in a Im-so-hurt gesture.

"Do I know him?"

"Er…. yes"  he looked over at Victor who was trying not to laugh.

"Do you love him?" Dead-ass silence.

"Yes"  Four pairs of eyes widened as Yuuri continued to stare at the screen, not making any move to take back what he said. Victor had a hand pressed to his mouth, tears welling up in his eyes.

"W-well then, let's meet him" stuttered Minako. The Japanese man dragged Victor into their line of sight and the dance instructor spit out her drink. His parents were just as speechless.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki, your son is a great man" he said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend affectionately. Yuuri muttered something that sounded suspiciously like friggin-kiss-ass under his breath. The next half hour blurred into an incoherent jumble of cooing and squealing and question asking. Yuuri wouldn't trade it for the world

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it? What do you think? Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
